


Miraculous Mess

by Sev3n_Starz, Show_Kid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sev3n_Starz/pseuds/Sev3n_Starz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Show_Kid/pseuds/Show_Kid
Summary: So this is where I go to the Miraculous ladybug world to get Marinette to go out with Adrien. How? BY STEALING THE MOTH MIRACULOUS AND REPLACING HAWKMOTH. What could possibly go wrong?





	Miraculous Mess

I sighed laying on my bed in idle boredom, headphones on blasting rock music. “ Hey Kid!” Sev3n, a fellow author and brother from another mother, yelled. “ Call me Show!” I hollered back at him. I heard him blow a raspberry. I groaned got up and went down the slide (hey this is my universe don’t judge) to the game room. “ Art block again?” He asked. Sev3n was wearing his usual green jacket that matched his lime colored hair and one of those t-shirts with a suit printed on it. You know the ones.“ worse.” I said, magically making a pumpkin spice latte appear. 

“ Okaaaaay, Writer’s block?” Seven guessed. “ Both.” I said crushing the latte cup, which was now empty, and tossing it off the edge of the floor. My hideout is kinda weird. There are different floors and rooms to it sure, but the rooms aren't really  _ rooms _ . They’re really just platforms floating in an infinite space between worlds, that  _ somehow  _ exist. I actually found this universe by accident, but that’s a story for another time. “ Sooooo, just go do something with the Miraculous group then,” he said. “ You remember what happened when we played truth or dare with the gang right?” I said jumping onto the couch that faced a 100 inch TV and had every game console since the Atari. “ Then just  _ don’t  _ play truth or dare.” “But what if…” I sat up. “I’ll be back soon,” I said teleporting to the miraculous universe.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the intro chapters are always lame but the moment you are reading this I am writing chapter two.  
> P.S Show Kid can see and read any comments left on this fic so if you want to give her advice go right ahead.


End file.
